The fight for love
by all I need 22
Summary: Sarah Hart never thought she would have to fight someone she loves... couples: SarahXJohn   couples later on in the story: SixXSam      Don't own I am number four
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Hart never ran so much in her life but she knew she had to keep running or the Mogadorians were going to get her. Once she finally saw her car, she stared running faster but she knew deep down , she was never going to make this out alive.

She finally got to the her car, and once she locked her doors , she tried to turn on her car but it didn't want to turn on. By that time, One of the Mogadorians was at her door . He broke her window and pull her out of her car by her hair.

The last thing she heard before blacking out was one of the Mogadorians say:

The perfect weapon for a perfect win!

/

When Sarah finally woke up, she felt different. She felt strong. She didn't feel scared at all even when she saw Mogadorians by her bed side. When Sarah finally looked at her arms she saw tubs. she tried to take them off by one of the Mogadorians stopped her.

Sarah looked at the Mogadorians and asked : why am I here? The Mogadorians looked at each other for a minute, then finally one of them finally said: the reason that your here is because we're going to train you. And show you how to use your new powers. What new powers ?I have no powers and why would you train me? Sarah said. The reason were training you is because you're going to be are weapon and you're going to help us win the war. And the way you're going to helps us win is by the powers that this liquid is giving your body right now , by these tubs, the Mogadorian said.

Sarah was in shock .She could help them. The man she loved was the one she would fight. No, you can make me help you. I would rather die than help you Sarah said without fear in her eyes. The Mogadorians stated to laugh like there was something funny she had just said. The same Mogadorians that talk to her last was the first one to speak up : you see this. He was holding what look to be a piece of paper and a box. In this book is what you have to take to control your powers, if you don't take this you'll die a slow and pain full death . And in this piece of paper is where your family lives. So if you ever leave or try to leave your family will get a visit.

Even after hearing what the Mogadorians said, she still didn't fear them. What she did fear ,was what they would do to her family. She didn't cared dying for someone she love but for someone she love to die for her, she did cared.

She knew what she had to do...

/ Don't own I am number four


	2. 8  Months later

Do it again...yelled her teacher. That was the six time today, she had heard that. Her teacher was always hard on her when it came to hand to hand combat training . Even thought Sarah knew this stuff by heart. She was in best shape then she has ever been before. She guess that it from all the training she has been doing for months now. The Mogadorians made her train 7 hours a day and 3 hours a day so she can learn to use her powers better.

** Sarah had learned that she have the ability to Molecular Combustion (Enables the user to speed up molecules to the point that they explode or in other words ****blowing up things.)by just moving her hands,** **Fire Balls that come out of her hand and Force Fields** **(s****hields** **or** **protective bubbles).She has learned to control**** Molecular Combustion and her fire ball but she can't control her Force Fields. Her Force Fields never worked when she need it the most. Her teacher had told her with a little more practice, she could control it better.**

** Sarah never stopped taking her medians. The Mogadorians has makes her take it at less 4 times a day. The Mogadorians say that it makes her stronger and it the only thing that keeps her alive.**

** Sarah... her teacher yelled. Sarah didn't know she was just standing there when her teacher was talking to her. Sarah, Did you hear a word that I have been saying to you... her teacher yelled again. Sorry , I was just thinking...Sarah said.**

/

**When Sarah was finally done with training, taking her medians and learned how to control her powers better , she went to her room. When Sarah was finally in her bed, she finally let herself think of John. She thought about how she miss his eyes, his arm and his lips on her.**

** She knew that the Mogadorians hadn't found him or the others still because then she would have heard the Mogadorians talking about that.**

** She knew that he was safe with Six ,Sam, Bernie but she still worry for him.**

** She knew that he hadn't heard that she had been kidnap because she knew he would had found a way to save her out of this hell hole.**

** When ever she was about to fall asleep, she would always wonder where he was and if he miss her as much as she miss him...**

**/Don't own anything!**


	3. Number 5

**Big thanks to ****Eclaire Stones**** for the idea for this story and for all the support.**

**Don't own anything **

**/**

**A few days later : **

** Sarah was walking into the gym where she trains with her teacher Kelly every day, when she heard Kelly talking to a one of Mogadorians:**

** Are you sure she's ready for something like this?**

** Of course she ready for this. I have begin training her for months now and I seen what she can do, she can take down anything that gets in her way Kelly said.**

** What if she tries to run? **

** She won't, she knows what would happen if she runs Kelly said. So we tell her tonight, then.**

** Once Sarah heard the feet of the Mogadorians coming to the door were Sarah standing next to, she ran the other way she came to make it look that she was just coming in. Then she walked in to the gym to start her training and acted like she had heard nothing of the conversant. **

** But inside Sarah knew they were going to tell her something big tonight but she just didn't know what.**

**/ **

** That night Sarah got called down to see Kelly in her room before she went to sleep. Once she was in Kelly's room, she saw that Kelly was nowhere to be found and was about to leave when a big file on Kelly's desk with the name : Number 5, caches her eye.**

** When Sarah was just about to open the file to see what it had on Number 5, she heard Kelly's voice: Sarah, if you really want to know about Number 5, why don't you just wait till tomorrow when you'll see him with your own eyes. **

** What do you mean by I'll see Number 5 with my own eyes tomorrow, Sarah said.**

** Well you see, you're just got your first assignment and his it.**


	4. Matt and Sean Lee

**Don't own anything!**

**/**

**Sarah had just gotten to her hotel in Toronto, Canada, that was only 4 miles away from where Number 5 lived with his Cêpan. **

**This was Sarah's first assignment and she didn't want to mess it up. Kelly had told Sarah that her job was just to watch number 5 and to make sure he doesn't get away. And that was exactly what Sarah was planning on doing. Sarah had learned a lot of Number 5. She learned that his name (alias) is Matt Lee and his Cêpan name is Sean Lee. Matt is 16 years old and had brown hair, Light brown eyes ,and is 5'6. And Sean is 37 years old and had brown hair, Hazel/Brown eyes ,and is 5'8. They have lived in Toronto, Canada for about 3 months now. Sean worked for the town's newspaper and Matt goes to Toronto Independent High School on 151 Eglinton Ave West. She also learned that his powers are super strength, Psionic blast (Ability to overload another's mind causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, or death),and just like the other 9 Loriens, Telekinesis.**

**Sarah knew Matt was at school so she distend to take a walk around the town to know it better.**

**/**

**Sarah had just gotten out of a cafe shop when she saw him. **

**Her John Was standing right in front of her. Sarah at first thought that it was her just dreaming but then she saw Sam and Six come up to him and started talking to him, she knew that it was all real.**

** Sarah felt like her legs were broken because she wanted to walk up to him. She wanted to hug him and kiss him. She wanted to just hear him say the word "I love you" but her legs just didn't want to work.  
><strong>

**But then, John turn around and looked right at her. **


	5. Scar

**So sorry for the long wait, it was the last week of school and I began helping my aunt plan her wedding and it made it really hard for me to find time to write my story but like school has ended now I have some more free time to write.**

**And to the Six/Sam lovers, I really would love to have some of their love story but I can ****only**** do that if I have both John and Sarah point a view in the story so I distend to make this chapter as my test run to see if you guys would like both John and Sarah Pont of view. So tell me what you think.**

**And big thanks to everybody that ****Reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number 4. **

Sarah point of view:

Sarah still couldn't move after a minute of just look at him. She noted that he gotten taller and he had more muscles. And that his hair had grown more and was now darker then how it was before.

"Sarah, is it really you" John said.

Sarah wanted to say yes but she knew better. She knew that in a way he was her enemy, even if she loved him with all of her heart.

Sarah could see that six _was looking_ at her weirdly like if she knew what Sarah had become over the past 8 months. And she saw that she was looking at her scar on her arm that she got when she had begun training with Kelly.

Sarah didn't know what to say or what to do. She couldn't talk to them, she knew Kelly wouldn't have sent her on this mission without someone watching her and if theMogadorians knew that she had found number 4 and 6 without telling them , they would sent someone to kill off her family. And she knew better than anybody that you don't want to test the Mogadorians.

It was getting really dark outside and the only things that were giving light were the lamps that were on the street. So Sarah moved her hand to one of the lamps and used her MolecularCombustion and blow up all the light balls in the lamps. She toke the moment to her advantaged that they couldn't see her and started running to her car (2010 Ford Taurus).

Once in her car she drives off as quickly as she possible could.

John point of view:

"John…..John are you okay" Sam said.

"Yeah, is Six okay" John said try to look for six in the dark.

"I'm fine" Six said, sounding piss off.

"What just happen, we were trying to talk to Sarah and then all the lights blow up" Sam said.

"I better go and try and find her to see if she got hurt" John said.

"No you're not. Didn't you see her scar on her arm?"Six said.

"Yeah and what" John said.

"You can only get a scar like that if you were stabbed by a baselard dagger and the only people that make that is a …"Six was cut off by John finishing her sentence.

"Mogadorian" John said.


	6. finding out

**Hey guys, so I finally distend to have both John and Sarah point of view in the story because I would really like to have some of Six/Sam love story in the story and so you guys can see how John dealing with everything that is going on. **

**Big thanks to everybody that ****Reviewed this story, it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number 4. **

John point of view:

"John, are you okay" Sam said as he knocked on John's door again, like he has for the last two hours. John didn't answer him again and Sam finally got the message that he just wanted to be left alone and stopped knocking and left.

John didn't feel like talking to him or Six or anybody but Sarah. He just wanted her. He wanted to be holding her and kissing her right now but instead he is think about why she had run away from him.

He didn't understand why she would run away like she had done. He always thought that if they would see each other again it would be like in one of those romantic movies that Sarah had made him watch with her.

John smiled thinking about all the good time he has had with Sarah. He starts to remember the first time that he got to kiss her and when her mom had started to turn on and off the lights of the porch, to get them to stop kissing. And the time that she was all curled up in his bed with him just talking. He missed these days. He miss going to school every morning and seeing her face and her smiled. He missed….John thoughts were interrupted by Six's voice.

"John, get out here now, we found something" Six yelled form the living room.

John got up from his bed and walked out of his room to where Six and Sam where at, looking at something at Sam's computer.

John didn't know what could be so important on Sam computer until he saw the name of the title of the article.

"John, I was looking on online, for something on Sarah and I found this" Sam said looking at John then continued on with reading the article out loud. "It says that on February 6, 2011, Seventeen year old Sarah Hart left her house at 6:45p.m to go meet up with her best friend Emily Lopez at the movie theater in Paradise, Ohio. Emily Lopez says that she waited for an hour for Sarah to show up but never did. When Emily called Sarah house to see why she never showed up, her younger brother Zach, picked up the phone and told her that he saw Sarah leave an about an hour ago and has not come back since. She says that she had tried calling her but the line went dead. After an hour of waiting Emily Lopez and Annie Hart, Sarah mother, went to report Sarah missing. When the police went out looking for Sarah, they found her car parked 2 blocks away from where she was suppose to meet up with Emily. In the car they find her cars key in the engine and all her doors locked. The car also had a broken window on the driver seat side and had blood on the outside of her car. The police also found her purse and coat on a sidewalk two streets away from the theater. After weeks of looking for Sarah police closed the case and have said to reopen the case if they find any clues that will help them find Sarah" Sam said as he finished reading the article.

"

Wait, so they think she's missing" John said as Six started to look at him.

"Yeah, and it says that she went missing about 8 months" Sam said still looking at the article.

"So she went missing, a month after we left" Six said.

"Yeah and not only that but it says that her car engine cord was cut" Sam said.

"So that would mean that she couldn't drive away" John said.

"The Mogadorians know a lot about cars ,so maybe it was them that toke Sarah" Sam said.

"That would explain why she has that scar, but once a Mogadorian has a prisoner they never let them live or leave."Six said still looking at John.

"Maybe she wasn't their prisoner, maybe she's working for the Mogadorian."Sam said then after looking at John face wish he had never said it.

"Sam, how can you even think that? I know her and…..John was cut off by Six.

"John I think Sam right." Six said.

"What you're siding with him?"John said sounding piss off.

"John, just here me out ,okay. John nodded his head and then six continued with her story. When I was little my cêpan Liza, would tell me stories of the planet Magodore and Lorien. And how their attack that distort our planets, wasn't the first one. She told me that the Mogadorians didn't take good care of their planet Magodore and when it started to die, they tried to go to the closes planet that was near them, Lorien, so they distend to attack our planet and take over but they never expected that we had powers. So when they attacked they were defeated and we thought we kill them all off but we didn't know was that half of them escaped. They knew that we would win if they attacked us again so they started mixing chemicals together and testing them on the Mogadorians to see if they would get any powers but every time they test the chemical on a Mogadorian, they would die within a hour. So the Mogadorians distend to try the chemical on a humans, but all of them would die in just in a minted of taking it. Till this one girl name Amy survived the chemical and was trained to be strong but after a year she started to let the powers control her. She wanted more powers and to be stronger but the Mogadorians couldn't have that so they kill her so she wouldn't turn on them."Six said as she finishes saying the story.

"And that why you think Sarah working for them" John said still mad at them.

"Yes because one of Amy's power was Molecular Combustion and that to blow up thinks with her hand. And when we were with Sarah all the light balls blow up" Six said.

"Wait, if Sarah working for the Mogadorians and she's here doesn't that mean that they found Number 5" Sam Said as he looked at both at them.

" Will only know for sure is if we find out what she knows" Six said as she left the room.


	7. The only question on Sarah's mind

**Hey guys, so I just wanted to say a big thank to ****Eclaire Stones ****for help me with Six and Sam love story. And I also wanted to thank everyone that reviewed this story so far****, it means a lot to me.**

**And to everyone that loves Six/Sam, just wanted to say that their love story will start to happen around chapter 9 or 11.**

**And I also distend to make some chapter have some of Six point of view because I found it to be a little more easier for this story (But if you guys don't want six point of view, just tell me).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I am Number 4 but wish I did. **

Sarah point of view:

Sarah was sitting in her car watching as Matt (number5) was talk to a girl from his Matt class. The girl had long black hair with brown highlights and had black eyes. She looks to be around her fifteen but looked to be a little too short for her age.

Sarah could see that Matt really liked this girl. He would always smile and laugh when he around her. Looking at the two of them smiling at each other made Sarah think of her and John.

It hurt her to think of the good old days when she was actually happy. When she could go to school and talk to her friends (even thought she had very little after breakup with Mark). And going home and just spending time with her family.

Sarah always wonders if anybody really misses her. If her parents ever cry at night because she hasn't been home for months or if they still have her room the same way she had left it or if one of her friend (or even Mark) notice that she wasn't at school anymore. But the thing Sarah wonders the most is if John ever called her once since she has been missing.

Sarah remembers waiting by the phone every night to see if he calls her but he never did. The one thing she ever received was a text message from John saying:

_Were safe, so don't worry about us. I love you - J.S. _

Sarah really did miss John but she knew that being with him means the end for her family but she still couldn't help but wonder if he would ever forgive her for helping Mogadorian or if he forgives her for running away from him like she did the other day. Or even if he…. Sarah thoughts were interrupted when she saw that Six was walking into the school.

Sarah couldn't believe that they found Matt (number5) already. Sarah thought it would take them at less 3 weeks to found him and by then Matt and Sean would have a ready moved to a different place.

Sarah had to stop Matt from see Six. If he does see her he'll join them and then they will become even stronger.

The only question on Sarah's mind was how she was going to stop it from happening.

**So sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had no time to write this week. And I am also sorry if this was chapter bad I only had 20 minutes to write this chapter.**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE: so sorry that I haven't updated this story. I have no time to write anymore because Im going on vacation and have been busy with packing. Like Im going on vacation I cant update my story for TWO OR THREE WEEKS but once i came back i'll update as soon as I can.

Love,  
>All i need 22<p>


End file.
